Dynamic materials are materials that are able to alter shape in response to a stimulus. The stimulus may be in the form of thermal energy (or the lack thereof), moisture content (or the lack thereof), light (or the lack thereof), electrical current (or the lack thereof), magnetic influence (or the lack thereof), and other forms of stimulus.